Harry Potter: Saving the Prisoners
by Auror Void
Summary: AU. After the events of his sixth year, Harry realizes he is losing the war and needs more time. Using an illegal advanced time turner he sends himself back to his third year. Independent Harry. First in series.


-1A/N: Not a humor story, but a story nonetheless. Personally some of the best stories out there right now, are stories where Harry goes back in time. This story will start off at one point and then will return to the past for Harry's third year and beyond. The events will radically change, as Harry is much more mature, knows the future, and prepares for his destiny. Has spoilers for all books. I hope you like this story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to anything having to do with Harry Potter, and J.K. Rowling owns it not me. This is not for money, so don't sue. Thanks.

Summary: AU. After the events of his sixth year, Harry realizes he is losing the war and needs more time. Using an illegal advanced time turner he sends himself back to his third year. Independent Harry. First in series.

Harry Potter: Saving the Prisoners

Prologue:

Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world, was currently fighting a downhill battle. With the death of the head of the Order of the Phoenix, things began going downhill. One by one the heads of the Order were assassinated, one by one the members were thrown into graves, tortured senseless, and killed by a murderous madman.

He was only seventeen and yet it felt like he was much older, older beyond his years. With the death of Albus Dumbledore, the wizarding world was thrown into chaos. Albus Dumbledore had been murdered on his own orders by Severus Snape who was under an unbreakable vow at the time. Severus Snape had been the one to destroy the Hufflepuff horcrux, he paid with it with his life.

In the last will and testament of Albus Dumbledore gave him one chance of hope. Hope that he and the many denizens of the wizarding world needed.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then what I've come to fear has come to pass. I hope you can forgive an old man for his many mistakes. If everything has occurred as planned Severus Snape should have murdered me as we returned from obtaining the locket horcrux. He did so on my orders, so I urge you to trust him he will help you in your quest._

_The search for the horcruxes will be painful and daunting, but as long as you have loyal and able-bodied friends, then I believe you will succeed. You have no doubt heard my will already, this is just advice from one man to another._

_This is and only if, you are losing the battle. If Severus has been found out then what I feared has come to pass, Voldemort now knows you are searching for the horcruxes and you will never be able to obtain them through stealth. He will keep them hidden in the farthest corners of the world, guarded by the most dangerous creatures, and he'll have at least two on him at all times. The only way you'd be able to win is if your power has grown twice as much as it has since the past summer, but I fear that is not the case._

_If anyone is nearby you, send them out, this is for your eyes only. Assuming you got rid of everyone, what I am to tell you now, will break every rule and moral in the books. It is highly illegal and even if Voldemort has not gained control of the government, you will be punished by death. If you wish to try to take him on your own read no farther. But if you need the extra time, and a second chance read on._

_First and foremost, the following can only be done so long as the Department of Mysteries is still intact. If it isn't, then I'm afraid you will have to continue on without the added boost. If it is intact, no matter who is in control of it, you must find a way in. It is essential that you do this, and try not to attract too much attention._

_You probably remember the battle I had with Tom at the Ministry, that was planned. Not by Voldemort though, by me. Before you get angry and curse me all to hell, listen. I'm the one who told none of the Order members to respond to anything you said. Kreacher and Severus were acting on my orders not their own, or any death eater's. I knew Voldemort was planning something soon, and so I waited until the time was right. I knew he'd draw you to the Department and it was just the excuse I needed._

_Your probably wondering right now why I would go through so much trouble just to get you the Department of Mysteries. Let me just say that it had to do with a prophecy, an elf, and a centaur. It was not expected that you would win the battle, but I knew you could keep a few death eaters at bay. Tom surprised me though by sending his Inner Circle to collect the prophecy and dispatch you, if you were alone, you surely would have died. My guilt was heaviest here, but you surprised me yet again._

_Never in my wildest dreams and hopes did I expect you to bring friends with you. It brought tears to this old man's eyes. Friendship and love truly are the greatest of powers. Not only did you hold off the Inner Circle, but you did so without any fatalities. When I arrived there with the other members of the Order, we then began what was our fight to begin with. Sirius was an unexpected loss, and I am sorry for that. I could have told you all that year about what I was planning and you could have prepared. I'm sorry to say that I thought it best if you did not know my plans._

_You probably remember the fight between Tom and I, that was a distraction, a distraction from my main purpose at the Department of Mysteries. I had been banned from that section of the Ministry for many years, and only something as big as Voldemort being there could have given me the clearance to be there. I however was not only fighting Voldemort, but I was also setting in place my contingency plan._

_You see, you may remember the time turner I leant Miss Granger and how it was a ministry time turner. The thing you were never told however was the fact that it was lost and broken. At least that's what I told our dear Minister. In actuality I kept the time turner and began to tweak it. The time turner came from the Department of Mysteries, and I believe you managed to break most of them. Don't be ashamed, it was not you, but me who destroyed the time turners. _

_I had used the time turner that I had given to Miss Granger to send myself back an hour to the time of the battle. There I slipped into the room where the Veil was and managed to hide the time turner in the wall next to death. The veil was death and this now gives you two options. You are now losing the war, and you can take the easy way out and enter the veil. Being able to see all your friends and family who've died. Or there is another option._

_The other option is using the time turner I hid. Just like Diagon Alley you have to tap the right brick two up and three across. It's the opposite of Diagon Alley so I thought you'd be able to remember it easier. Now you may think that the time turner I hid is just a normal time turner and will send you back a day at the most, that is true for normal time turners, but not this one. As I said earlier I tweaked it. Although it has not yet been tested, I'm sure it will work. The special time turner I've created will send you back to the summer before your third year at Hogwarts. Seeing as how this has not been tested and is far different from a normal time turner, I believe it will send your current mind and all its memories and knowledge to that of your younger self. I could be wrong however so it is your choice to make._

_Regardless of what you decide to do, I look forward to seeing you again, whether dead or alive. I've enjoyed the journey we've had together and wish you the best of luck in whatever you decide. You have in your hands the power to change the future. Use it wisely or don't use it all._

_May the light shine and never go out. _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; Former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of and Wizardry_

Crumpling up the letter, Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived; the chosen one threw it into the farthest reaches of the veil. He now had a choice to make. Does he end his life leaving all alive to live in eternal fear and darkness, but allowing him to see his parents, friends, and family? Or does he finish the task assigned to him, go back in time and save his friends and family and bring a downfall to Voldemort?

The answer was obvious for Harry and with a slight smirk at a death eater running his way, he grabbed the golden time turner and hit the button on the side of the time turner. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to be taken away, a killing curse rushing past his head as he disappeared with a slight pop and watched as life began to rewind.

A/N: Prologue chapter, how was it? Good? Bad? Decent? Let me know what you think. I already have the ideas and outline for this story, it will take a bit of time to get it down on paper, but even so, I hope you read. I'll try to have one chapter up a week, maybe more. Please read and review.


End file.
